


Take One

by rl2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marinette is an Angel, Not really an AU, Pre-Relationship, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl2/pseuds/rl2
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Chat Noir is out and about! But what happens when he's caught taking what he shouldn't?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Take One

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a lil halloween fic, so enjoy this! It's not supposed to be taken seriously so we're just gonna ignore some plot holes if there are any. Also, like always, the characters are aged up to the 16/17 age range. I just feel more comfortable writing high schoolers.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know the bowl says take one, right?” a voice called from above, making Chat jump from surprise. 

It was just before midnight in Paris, Halloween about to come to an end, yet Chat couldn’t resist going out for a run. Father never let Adrien go trick or treating, but there wasn’t anyone stopping  _ Chat Noir  _ from picking up a few treats. 

His hand froze in the bowl where he was furiously scooping out twix bars. He lifted his head to where the voice rang, meeting Marinette’s crystal blue eyes. He fought down a blush as he removed his hand to give her a sheepish wave. Looking around to make sure nobody saw his attempted thievery, he used his baton to lift himself up onto her balcony. “Ah, princess! It’s just your loyal knight making sure that this candy is good to be given out. You never know what could be lurking in chocolate.” 

She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. “It’s late, there aren’t even any children left. If I, or my parents, were going to poison them, you’re a little too late,” she smirked, eyeing the pillowcase in Chat’s hands. 

He narrowed his eyes jokingly, moving a step closer. “Did you just admit to a crime?” He looked her up and down, meaning to look threatening, but only noticed her costume for the night. A shimmery white top with a matching skirt and angel wings clipped onto her back. “Here I thought angels were supposed to be virtuous.”

“Maybe yes, maybe no. You won’t know until you eat one.” Marinette hummed, lightly walking over to the chair on her balcony and taking a seat. The skirt on her costume made a ruffling sound as she settled in, playing with her halo headband with one hand.

Chat hesitantly reached into his bag and unwrapped a bar, snapping it in half and holding out one piece to her. “If I go down I’m bringing you with me.”

She let out a laugh and took the piece, shaking her head. “Good enough for me, I’m already dead.” She motioned to her costume. They both ate their piece, holding back their laughter. 

“Ok fine it wasn’t poisoned, I just wanted candy.” He put his hands up in defeat.

“If it’s not too personal, why didn’t you just go as your civilian self? I’m sure you could’ve gotten more candy that way.” 

“Well my civilian self doesn’t have nearly as awesome of a costume,” Chat waved his hand over himself, striking a pose for her amusement. “And… lets just say I wasn’t able to do much as a civilian today.” That would be an understatement. Nino had asked him to come to a Halloween party he was throwing for the entire class, but Nathalie had shot it down before he even got a chance to think of a costume. His father thought Halloween was too dangerous a night to be out and about, meaning he had missed out on the festivities. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why Marinette was still wearing a costume.

“I’m sorry, that sounds like it sucks.” she said, frowning slightly.

“It’s alright, you look like you had fun tonight, though.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Marinette shrugged, standing up and hugging herself. “I’m not much of a party person, to be honest. It was fun but some of our friends weren't able to make it.” He noticed her shiver, and became aware that yeah, his suit might make him immune to the weather, but Marinette was still in a dress in late October. 

“If you want I can go. It’s pretty late and I’m guessing you’re cold, so I can just…” he motioned with his thumb off the side of the balcony. Except, he accidentally used the hand that was gripping the pillowcase, sending it flying off the side. He rushed over to the railing, watching as the bag of candy landed on the pavement. His dreams were further crushed when a car drove by, crushing it under the tires. Covering his mouth with his hand, he turned back to face Marinette. “What if I told you I did that on purpose?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, peeking over the balcony to look at the damage. She shook her head slightly and opened the hatch to go inside her room. “I am cold, but now I kind of feel bad that your candy was ruined.” She stepped onto her bed, motioning for him to follow. “You can come in for now, we always have extra candy in the bakery.” 

Before he could step inside, he caught Marinette whispering something to a corner of her room, like she was talking to someone. Eh, he was probably reading too much into things. 

“If you’re ok with it, then yes please. I do need something to make up the cost for that pillowcase.” No amount of snickers could ever replace the ridiculously expensive cover, but he had to pretend for her sake. 

“I’ll be back in a second, just don’t touch anything.” She said.

Nodding, he went down the ladder that led to the main part of her room, taking a seat on her chaise. He watched as she disappeared down the trap door, bouncing on the plushy material of the sofa. 

After a minute, he felt fidgety in his seat. Standing up, he took a look around her room. It looked different than it had when they were in college, with no more photos of him plastered on her walls. She must’ve started taking inspiration from other brands, as there were photos from all different shows at New York Fashion Week on her wall, along with group pictures accumulated through the years. He smiled at the ones he was in, even if they were few and far between. As he looked at them, though, he noticed that Marinette never seemed to look at the camera Alya was holding. She was looking at  _ him _ . 

The trapdoor opened once again, and Marinette appeared with a bowl full of candy and a plastic pumpkin meant for little kids to trick-or-treat with. “Ok so I got you a new bag, it’s a little small but I’m sure it’ll fit everything.” she placed the treats on her desk and looked over to where he was standing. “What’re you doing?” 

He pointed to the pictures. “You’ve got some good friends, Marinette. Blondie especially, you look extra fond of him,” he teased, leaning in closer to Marinette. 

At least, he hoped she was. They had definitely gotten closer, but there was still something there he couldn’t figure out. He had a slight feeling that she may like him as more than a friend, but he was never sure, and he definitely couldn’t ask her flat out. 

Her face turned red, a stark contrast to the white of her costume. “We are friends, and it’s no business of yours who I like.” She started swatting him away from the pictures and motioned to the candy.

“Here I thought you were MY biggest fan,” he pouted, dramatically draping himself against her, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. “The princess is so cruel.” 

Snorting, she pushed him off of her. “It’s hard to be president of your fan club when I’ve seen you chase a laser pointer for twenty minutes.” 

He scrunched up his nose. “Uh- I don’t remember doing that in front of you, are you sure about that one?”

He saw her tense up for a moment before rolling her eyes. “I-I’ve seen videos on the Ladyblog, don’t read too much into everything.” 

Before he could consider her answer much more, she shoved a kitkat bar in his mouth. “There you go, un-poisoned chocolate, just as promised.” 

He chewed the chocolate and swallowed, grinning down at her. “Ok fine, maybe you’re not as cruel as I thought.” He poked her nose. “Still sus of you and Blondie, though.” 

“You’re blonde too, you know.” 

He placed a hand under his chin. “Sounds to me like you have a type, princess.” 

Groaning, Marinette sat down on her chaise, holding the bridge of her nose. “Stop being mean to me.” 

“Aw it’s ok, I’m sure I’d be in love with a handsome model too, if I swung that way.” He nudged her.

“The difference is I actually am, though.” she sighed, nudging him back.

Chat laughed for a moment before his smile faded. “Oh you’re serious.”

“Did you... think I wasn’t?” her eyes widened as she realized he was only joking around.

“Sorta…? I didn’t want to actually make you uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have teased you about it if I knew you actually liked him!” he defended himself, turning red. When did her room get so hot?

“This is why I don’t tell people, because then it gets weird and it’s like ‘oh I overshared again!’ because I can’t keep my stupid mouth closed and- oh my god I’m making it worse and you didn’t take me seriously and now this whole thing is awkward!” Marinette rushed out, flailing her hands around as she tried to explain herself. 

Chat looked around, tugging at his collar. “No it’s my fault, calm down, I went too far.” He reassured her. Still, she continued to ramble. “Marinette it’s late, you’re gonna wake somebody up!” he frantically shook her shoulder. He really didn’t want to deal with her father again, Chat was quite sure he wouldn’t appreciate him being in his daughter’s room so late at night.

Marinette’s head turned to face him, showing all the color drained from her face. “Ok, it’s fine. I’m fine. It’s not like you know Adrien anyways.” she said, fingertips drumming against her thighs. 

Well that wasn’t fair. 

His expression must have given something away, though, as Marinette somehow became more panicked. “You  _ do  _ know him?!” 

“Um… I don’t think I can answer that.” He answered, scratching the back of his neck. 

Marinette made a strangled noise, burying her face in her hands. Chat, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He awkwardly patted her back, even though he was just as embarrassed. He couldn’t let her know that, though. 

After what felt like forever, she finally looked up at him. “You can’t tell him.” She demanded, looking frantic. 

He was really grateful that his mask hid most of his face, because it felt like it was on fire. “I promise I won’t tell him.” Technically he would be able to keep his promise, so it counted, right? “For what it’s worth, you have good taste.” 

“Do you want me to kick you out?” she asked, standing up and pacing her room. 

“Well it is getting kind of late, so I’d understand if you did.” he answered, watching her warily. He was definitely overstepping some boundaries by being here and having this conversation. 

As he watched her roam around the room, murmuring to herself, his eyes went back to the wall of photos. He felt like he was being watched. As he took in the group pictures in a new light, his eyes slid down to her desk. Looking back at him was a small, red… bug thing? 

Making sure Marinette was still off in her own world, he walked over to the figure, feeling drawn to it. Maybe it was something new she had been working on. 

Which was why he jumped when it floated further away. Now, however, he was able to make out that it was a kwami. Specifically, Ladybug’s kwami. Tikki squeezed her eyes shut, looking just as murderous as Plagg, in a cute kind of way. She grabbed a post-it and a pen, and wrote him a message. 

_ I’m giving you a free pass because that was my VERY STUPID mistake. Tomorrow morning we are all having a serious talk. Also- STOP TEASING MARINETTE!!! >:( _

Despite how conflicted he felt that their reveal had been so underwhelming, he whipped around to face Marinette. She’d messed up so many times- and he was just willing to believe it! He did feel kind of smug that this wasn’t his fault entirely, though. He smirked, running a hand through his hair.

“Believe it or not, I found a solution to your problem.” he said, placing a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Unless you can erase memories I don’t think you did.” Marinette said, turning around to face him. 

“Well, it’s easy, actually. We both know I’m in love with Ladybug, right?” he asked, waiting for her to nod. “And you’re in love with Adrien.”

“Chat, can you not-”

“No no, let me finish. Anyways, I think we should date.” He announced, taking her hand and kissing it. 

Scoffing, she pulled her hand away. “I thought you’d actually have an idea.”

“It is the best idea! Maybe I presented it wrong, let me try again.” He softly called for Plagg to detransform him. Before Marinette could protest, he took her hand again. “Bugaboo, I think we should date.” 

Either she was too shocked to say something or-

“What is wrong with you!” she demanded, grabbing a pillow and whacking him several times with it. “Why the hell would you do that? What if I wasn’t Ladybug? HUH? How do you even know I’m Ladybug! Stop being stupid!” 

Laughing, he caught her hands and tossed the pillow aside. “It wasn’t my fault, I promise! It was all Tikki.” 

Marinette looked at her desk, presumably shooting Tikki a glare that would make even his father cower. 

“So technically I’m good right? Now's the part where you swoon and kiss me!” 

“Why would I- oh.” She said, looking him in the eyes. “I honestly didn’t register who you were for a second.” 

“You’re not gonna yell? Or like, dramatically cry about how you just declared your love for me?” He asked, getting ready to catch her. 

“I’m trying not to think about it too hard, or else I’m going to throw up. Or cry. Probably both.” She answered, continuing to stare at his face. 

“Um- is that a good or bad thing?” 

Blinking rapidly, Marinette threw her arms around him, burying her face into Adrien’s chest. “Sorry your pillowcase got busted,” she lightly laughed. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled. “It’s fine, I’ve got a million more like it at home.” 

Slightly pulling away, Marinette stood up on her toes to kiss him, closing her eyes. Adrien held her tighter, smiling against her lips. 

After they broke away, Adrien kissed her on the forehead. “I think I died and went to heaven,” he said, tapping her halo.

“No, I think we’re in hell. ‘Cause it’s way too hot in here,” she smirked, going in for another kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you enjoyed this! I love halloween but can't really do anything bc of COVID. Also, college applications. 
> 
> NOBODY TOLD ME COLLEGE APPS WERE SO STRESSFUL. Like seriously, why do I have to do 3 additional essays for one school? Kinda ridiculous IMO. So for the next few months I'm probably just gonna do one shots when I have the time, they're easier to manage and I don't have the mental capacity to draft out a whole plot rn.
> 
> I hope you guys have a great halloween, stay safe and I'll see you next time! :)


End file.
